darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Souls
Dark Souls is a video game developed by From Software. The game has been published on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 by Namco Bandai Games. It was previously developed under the codename Project Dark and is the spiritual successor to Demon's Souls.From Software announces Project Dark, for Demon's Souls fans It also uses an updated variant of said game's engine. Dark Souls was released in Japan for the PlayStation 3 on September 22, 2011, in North America for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 on October 4, 2011 and in Europe on October 7, 2011. Gameplay Dark Souls focuses on dungeon exploring and the tension and fear that arise when players encounter enemies in this setting. The game is a spiritual successor to Demon's Souls, which in turn is considered a spiritual successor to the King's Field games. The game takes place in an open world environment and uses a third-person perspective. The player battles using various weapons and strategies to survive in a dark fantasy world. Online features allow players to share the play experience without need for direct communication. With respect to Demon's Souls, there are more weapons, spells, and new classes. Before release, it was also said to be "significantly harder", with more enemies and more difficult encounters. It includes leaving messages to other players, seeing others' deaths, and player versus player (as well as a new co-op system); similar to the now discontinued online functions in Demon's Souls. The items the player uses in these games are significantly different. Prepare to Die Edition Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition is the PC release, as well as the PS3 and Xbox 360 re-release, of Dark Souls. The game was released on August 24th, 2012 for PC and in October 2012 for PS3 and Xbox 360 and includes the Artorias of the Abyss expansion which introduced new bosses, weapons and locations. The Artorias of the Abyss DLC is also available as a separate download for Xbox 360 and PS3 owners. Minimum system requirements CPU: AMD Phenom II X2 545 3.0 GHz - Intel Core 2 Duo E6850 3.0 GHz RAM: 2 GB VGA: ATI Radeon HD 4870 - GeForce 9800 GTX+ DX: 9.0c OS: Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7 or newer HDD: 4 GB Sound: Direct Sound Compatible Dark Souls Remastered In a surprise Nintendo Direct conference on January 11, 2018, it was announced Dark Souls would be remastered and ported to the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC. The remaster released on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC on May 24 and 25, 2018. Dark Souls Remastered Nintendo Direct: Nintendo Switch release date, trailer REVEALED The Nintendo Switch release was originally planned for May 25 as well, but was delayed to summer 2018.'Dark Souls’ on Switch delayed until summer On August 14, 2018, it was announced that the Switch version would be releasing on October 19, 2018.Bandai Namco US on Twitter: "Praise The Sun! DARK SOULS: Remastered for #NintendoSwitch and the Solaire of Astora amiibo will launch on Oct. 19th!…" The remaster includes the Artorias of the Abyss expansion and improved graphics, lightning, shading and sound effects and runs at 60 frames per second on both consoles and PC.Dark Souls: Remastered - Enhancements | BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment The multiplayer component received dedicated servers for all four platforms, with up to 6 players. Here's Everything You Need To Know About 'Dark Souls: Remastered' | Forbes The game will cost $39.99 US, but offers a 50% discount for owners of the original Dark Souls on PC. Dark Souls: Remastered has arrived Reception Dark Souls received critical acclaim, earning an 89 on Metacritic. IGN gave the game a 9/10,Dark Souls Review | IGN whilst GameSpot gave the game a 9.5/10.Dark Souls Review | Gamespot Many players had divided opinions, saying that the game was too hard, too boring, and uninteresting; others claimed Dark Souls to be one of the best RPGs of all time. David Houghton from Gamesradar rated it as the greatest game of all time out of 100 games.Top 100: Why Dark Souls is simply the greatest game of all time | GamesRadar+ Edge magazine named Dark Souls the best game of the seventh generation of game consoles. In September 2015, Dark Souls topped the magazine's special issue "The 100 Greatest Videogames".Edge's top 100 list on Neogaf. Sequels and other media The success of Dark Souls soon spawned two sequels, Dark Souls II released in 2014 (and Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin in 2015), and Dark Souls III released in 2016. An abundance of merchandise such as books and figures were also created under the brand. More notably, a Dark Souls comic series published by Titan Comics began publication in 2016, with several other comics subsequently being released in later years. Gallery feature-Dark-Souls.jpg|Fighting a new enemy 2006634-item_sheet.jpg|Item sheet DS1.jpg|PS3 Cover art Project Dark.jpg|Project Dark promotional image hi.jpg|''Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition'' box art|link=Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition 230069-dark-souls-limited-edition-playstation-3-front-cover.jpg|Limited Edition cover art 2601413-1323159244-Dark-.jpg|Japanese cover art 81BI5uCu8pL._SL1411_.jpg|Xbox 360 cover art Darksoulsremastered WP 02.jpg sq_nswitch_darksoulsremastered.jpg|Dark Souls Remastered cover art Trailers References External links *Official English website (archived) *Official Japanese website ja:ダークソウル fr:Dark Souls pl:Dark Souls ru:Dark Souls Category:Browse Category:Dark Souls Category:Games